Life Unpredicted
by j0li3bl0nd3
Summary: Bella was dating Jacob, who seemed to only put her down. While trying to find herself, she became friends with Edward, the new kid in town.
1. According to Him

_**I arise in the morning torn between a desire to improve the world and a desire to enjoy the world. This makes it hard to plan the day.**_

_**~ Elwyn Brooks White**_

* * *

I awoke to a screeching alarm clock, damnit I'm going to be late. Jumping up I ran to the closet and threw on the first thing I grabbed, looks like jeans and a t-shirt again, Jacket cant forget that. Oh how I missed the warm, sunny days of Phoenix. I brushed my teeth in such a hurry I'm sure it wouldn't count. Grabbing my bag I made a bee line for the door. Bye dad I scram as I slammed the door behind me almost dropping my keys.

Ugh why does it always rain here! Ok Bella calm down, its just the first day of school and oh well if your late, its not worth getting in a accident over. My truck roared to life and I made my way to Forks High, the road seemed very familiar than last year. Its hard to believe how much my life changed when came to live with my dad. Parking in the first available spot, I began looking for a pony tail holder to tame the mess of hair I forgot to brush.

Breath Bella I kept repeating to myself as I made my way to homeroom, not to late the first bell just rang. I was glad Jacob (my boyfriend) saved me a seat near him, I swear he gets bigger every time I see him its bad enough he towers a foot over me already. Jeez Bella you think you would care about how you look. said Jacob sarcastically. I looked down at my outfit to see my moms old Van Halen t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans, totally fit for 90's grunge. Har har Jacob I said with a little wink. He smiled revealing this fun loving person, God that was the Jacob I missed, the one that I grew up with. Quiet down ms. Swan and mr. Black said Mrs. Harrison.

Jacob made the football team last year and letting it go to his head. Mr popular now and somehow in his mind I should be the girlie, cheerleader type, everything I wasn't. Thinking about it just made me wish he dump me and ask Jessica out, because that's who he wanted me be. Well technically he wanted Rosalie Hale, but he wasn't even good enough for her. She would put angels to shame, the most beautiful person in the world, well one of them her twin Jasper was second to her. I was surprised when she started dating Emmit Cullen, he was more like a big teddy bear than a God that would fit with that goddess.

Mrs. Harrison passed out our schedules impatiently, almost like she wanted this day to end faster than me. My schedule was alright other than PE (not good for clumsy me) right before lunch at least I got into Advanced Biology. Jacob leaned over peeking at my schedule and said at least we have PE together. Just great the world was dooming our relationship some more, we are growing apart and now we wont even have time to spend with each other. Not with his football schedule and my work schedule (part time but still clashes with his). I tapped Angela and asked about hers, at least I have all but Bio with her. She was jealous that I got into a senior class being a sophomore. I wish she would have kept the awwing to a whisper because just then everyone was giving me too much attention. I heard Jessica talking about how she wished she could have been in that class because of Jasper Hale. She always had googly eyes when she talked about him, to bad he was dating Alice Cullen. Alice reminded me of a pixie, with her short spiky hair and ballerina like clothes. She was a little weird at times but no one would dare to make fun of her out loud with Emmit as her older brother. The bell rang as Jacob was making fun of how bad I will be in P.E.. Oh how he knows just how to make me feel good about me. I smiled and made my way to English with Angela.

We got to English before the bell rang and took two seats in the back. Angela looked at me with questionable eyes asking me why I let him talk to me like that. nervously twiddling my fingers I just said because he is just like that in front of people knowing that was a lie and I think she did too (I was a bad lier) but she looked at me and said ok. I knew she would drop it after that. Lauren and Jessica walked in rambling on about how they had to get the perfect Homecoming dress even though it was 2 months away. Jessica was hoping Mike would ask her to the dance, though Lauren said I hope Jacob dumps Bella soon bc I didn't want to have to spend time pretending to be nice to her like Tyler told her. That bitch I mumbled hoping she heard me, I know she saw me when she walked in. If my eyes could kill it definitely would have made hers slow and painful. Bella, Angela whispered to get my attention, just let it go. OMG! Lauren said to Jessica I almost forgot we have a new student, a Junior. Dr and Mrs Cullen is fostering this totally gorgeous guy, I so would like to see him naked. Jessica was soaking up her gossip like a sponge. He seemed a little shy, reading Hemingway I just hope he isn't a freak like Bella, turning to give me a smug smile. I so want to kick her ass. He is too gorgeous. Jessica was hoping they had a class together to see this guy asking for all the dirt, but all Lauren knew his name Edward Mason. Saved by the bell or was it, fuck P.E..

Ok lunch is in 45 minutes I counted down the minutes as I dressed for PE. I can't believe coach is making us dress out and play volley ball, it's the first day for Pete's sake. I heard Jacob joking with his buddies when he screamed out "Bella try not to hurt anybody" laughing out loud with the others. How can so much change from last year. Remembering how much fun me and Jacob had together before football. Class passed surprisingly fast for everyone making sure I didn't get the ball. Afraid I would hit them, how they knew my clumsiness so well. Lunch Finally!

Jacob and I walked to lunch hand and hand, for a brief moment I remembered why I was still dating him. We got our food and made our way to the table with his friends. Why he had to ruin it by making a comment about how I will turn into a rabbit bc I don't eat meat. Jacob you know I'm a vegetarian, I said angrily! Damn you don't have to act like your so smart bc you got a senior class, hell you are the one that failed last year "ms. I'm supposed to be a junior" said Jacob defensively. Everybody bursted out laughing making me sink a little lower. You know what Jacob you can go to hell I'm done as I grabbed my plate and stormed out. I herd Angela call after me, I didn't stop until I made the girls room. I couldn't hold it in there, how can he be so mean to me. We grew up together and he was always a good friend to me. Angela told me I was too good for him and how they can be such jerks. I smiled at her letting my tear stained skin come into view, I wasn't said for breaking up with him but for losing the guy he used to be. I splashed cold water on my face trying to clean up before next hour. Thank god I was in a class full of people that didn't really know me.

Ok Bella Swan perk up, this was the class I could be totally me. No Jacob followers to pretend to feel sorry that we broke up. A smile came to my face as I walked in the class room. Mr. Banner was assigning everyone to seats which made it easier on me for not really knowing anybody. Third row Ms. Swan, you to Mr. Mason ordered Mr. Banner. Just great I thought so much for not being popular anymore I sit right next to the new kid. I didn't really look at him until he began to introduce himself "Hi my name is Edward its nice to meet you". Holy smokes Lauren was right he is gorgeous statuesque face with two dimples that highlighted his smile, emerald green eyes, and golden brown unkept hair. "Hi I'm Bella" I said nervously biting my lower lip. I must look like a idiot. Mr. Banner was going over the classroom rules and the only one I heard was your lab partner doesn't change no matter what. There is a god I thought. I stared at this guy the whole period I bet he thinks I'm a stalker weird chick. The bell rang and I was sad to have to leave this beautiful man. Shit I thought this was my class I had to figure me out, oh well I have the afternoon off.

The rest of the day flew by mainly because I kept day dreaming getting to know this new guy that was my lab partner. Three o'clock finally I was making my way to my rusty truck, home awaited and I couldn't wait to get to a place were I didn't have to be disturbed. Fuck Jacob was leaning against my truck, What do you want I barked at him. What has gotten into you, you are never mean to me, he made a sad puppy dog face and I almost forgave him. No Jacob don't you can't make me feel worthless and expect me to stay. I think we are to different people and should just be friendly with each other. Really do you even know who you are, he said loudly. This was your last chance don't come running back later because I wont take you back Bella. I could see the hurt in his eyes but I don't even want to see him again after how he made me feel. I watched him storm away and realized the whole school witnessed our fight. Just great I thought another thing to give me much unwanted attention. Just then I saw him with Alice and Jasper looking curiously, I bet he is asking about me and getting wrong information. I haven't been myself since Phoenix.

* * *

**I'm new to this FF and writing my own stories. So bare with my grammer, I was told writting would improve that. **

**Please tell me what you think, I plan on adding Edwards POV and tell a little more about what happened in Phoenix in the next chapters.**


	2. No Meatballs Please

**I do not own any of the characters of twilight, that would be Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

Home Finally, a feeling of calm came over me. This is my safe place to think and not be bothered. Dad wouldn't be home until after 6, three hours of complete aloneness. I walked in the living room and turned on the radio yellowcard "Ocean Avenue" was playing. It brought back memories of Drake. I would never bring him up knowing we would never be together again. It still was a song I enjoyed listening too. I decided to go in the kitchen to start supper, there I noticed the note my dad wrote me on the fridge.

Bella,

You don't have to cook tonight. I left money for pizza on the counter. See you at 6 o'clock.

Dad

Hmm pizza, no thanks I thought. After starting to work at the local pizza place, I haven't been able to stomach it anymore. Digging threw the pantry I came accross some spaghetti sauce, it brought back memories from my child hood. It was the only thing Dad could cook, we used to sing "on top of spaghetti" and at the end I would say hold the meatballs please. How corny I was at seven. A smile came to my face and I would cook that and might sing the song too. It would make him happy, especially all the trouble I caused them. Two more months of probation and maybe dad would let me off his too. School, work, and supervised football games was all I could do outside the house. How much I would love to go to the bookstore in Seattle, I haven't read a good book in months. I put the meatballs in the oven, gross the smell of uncooked meat made me gage. Ok now back to business, I grabbed the notebook and pencil my dad used off the counter and scribbled down **WHO AM I? **Think Bella, it's not that hard. Well let's start with something I enjoy doing: reading, listening to bands, riding motorcycles. No Bella you promised NEVER again. Glancing up at the clock 5:15, ok time to finish supper. One promise I would never let someone make me feel bad about myself and not stand up.

Dad! I called from the kitchen were I was finishing up. It smells good sweet heart, he said after kissing me on the forehead. Dad am I in trouble I said motioning to holster. Oh no hunny! he said blushing a little forgetting to hang it up when he walked in the door. We sat down and ate in silence for a few minutes then a soft laugh emerged from my mouth. Is there something you would like to share, dad looked up wondering. I began singing "_On top of Spegethi all covered with cheese I lost my poor meatball when somebody sneezed"_he was laughing when he said hold the meatballs please. It was nice to make my dad happy he deserved it. I cleaned up after supper and excused myself to call it a night. Charlie said hold up a moment Bella, I talked to Billy today he told me you and Jake broke up, are you ok? Oh my God...yeah..we are just better as friends, I just can't escape I thought to myself. Charlie looked at me worried, dad I'm not going back to my old ways don't worry I told him. Good night I said as I ran up the stairs. I fell asleep quickly, it wasn't as peaceful as I would have hoped but restful. I dreamed of running through the forrest being chased by this ragging wolf I wasn't scared but just feared to be pinned down then all of sudden I ran into Edward, of course I fell even in my dreams I can't hide from my clumsiness.

Beep Beep Beep, my alarm went off and for once I didn't hit snooze. I actually got to pick out my outfit other than grabbing the first thing. I choose a blue low cut sweater, a little bit of make-up, and I wore my hair down and curly for a change. Sadness washed over me knowing I wasn't looking good for Jacob like he wished. I picked up my bag and went downstairs to have breakfast with my dad. He really enjoyed spending time with me even if was over cold cereal. Have a good day dad, I said as I made my way to my truck.

It wasn't raining today, thank God, but still cloudy and cold. I walked up to Jacob's group of friends looking for Angela, Jacob eyes grew wider and he gave me a go to hell look followed by the rest. Angela asked me if I want to walk with her to he locker to get something thankful she did. She broke the silence as we walked through the double doors, it must be hard having everyone treat you like that. Yeah I guess I know who my real friends well friend is, I gave a not so happy laugh as I spoke. I changed seats in homeroom closer to Angela and farther from Jacob. I can't believe he wouldn't be civil enough for us to stay friendly, I wasn't ready to be friends just yet. The day seemed to pass fast and before I knew it it was biology. Oh hello handsome I thought as I sat near Edward. I wasn't ready for another relationship whether friendship or couples but that doesn't mean I can't look at him.

Hello Bella, Edward said with friendly smile, how is your day? Good I said hoping he wouldn't pry. And yours? I asked a little too late. He said better now with a little laugh at the end. Here I go again staring at this beautiful human being again. Mr. Banner gave us a project to give a report on the life cycle of spiders to do, a nervousness passed over me knowing Edward would have to come over to my house to do the report because Charlie wouldn't let me out. Just great the new kid will think I'm a freak with the chief of police hovering over us as we work. Edward asked if I was alright noticing I was frowning when Mr. Banner said it had to worked on outside of the class. Yeah I hope you don't mind working at my house because I'm sort of on house arrest, I smiled nervously. Are you joking he laughed looking at me and I was well my dad is the chief of police , I said with the most embarrassing look on my face. He smiled and said sure that's cool. I bet he thinks I'm a total dweeb I thought to myself. I'm off of work this weekend if you want to work on this but I understand if you have plans. He said no that would be fine and pulled out his notebook and a pen writing his phone number to call him with a time to come over.

**_Edward Mason 555-2394_**

I folded up the paper and put it in my book bag then turned to try and listen to Mr. Banner's lecture. I can't fail this class or I will never graduate. The rest of the day passed fast as well and before I knew it I was in my room admiring the penmenship of Edward. How can someone write so beautifully and before I knew it I was dreaming.

* * *

**Sorry I spent to much time at her house but I felt like it was important. I did enjoy writing this chapter my only regret is Edward's phone # was written in Edwardian Script ITC (didnt come over). I will bring more Edward in the next chapter, promise! I will also try to explain more of Bella's past too. I'm also debating whether or not to keep Edward a vampire or not.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Stupid Girl

The rest of the week passed by fast, today was friday and tomorrow Edward was coming over to work on our report. I warned Charlie to be on his best behavior because it was a school thing, I hope he listens. I took my seat in biology waiting for the class to begin, Edward arrived grinning.

What time should I come over tomorrow, he asked eagerly. Umm, after lunch is good maybe around 1 o'clock, I stuttered. How can he make me so nervous, it's not like I want to date him, I blushed at the thought. Mr. Banner's lecture was so boring I kept nodding off, tired from not sleeping well at night due to the nightmares or should I say the same recuring dream. I was woken by the bell glad I had Angela in the rest of my classes to keep me company. I met up with Angela in the hallway and she was excited about her date with Ben saturday night, which is weird for her to be so giddy. Angela asked if I was going to the game tonight and Jacob came to my mind. It hurt losing my best friend but I didn't know him anymore and he definetly wasn't ready to be friendly with me. On the way home I left the window down letting the air blow through my hair, glad that I had a lot of homework to do. At least it kept me busy enough not to think of Jacob.

**Edward POV**

I met Carlise in Chicago three months ago, I saved his life from a couple of vampires. Though he will only think they were gang members. Normally I don't interfer but there was something about him, he looked like he was changing the world. When his wife Esme found out I didn't have a family she demanded that I would live with them, I should have said no but she reminded me of my mother. I told them my parents died in a house fire, which was the truth but left out it was ninety years ago. A vampire living in a house full of humans, not the best situation, but I couldn't hurt them I loved them. Eating was a different problem, shoving Esme's food down my throut at least they slept so I can hunt at night. Alice was my favorite, she was full of life dancing every chance she got, the perfect sister if I would have had siblings. I start school again tomorrow, not the best way to spend my time but I had image to keep up. I was 17 forever, destined to be alone not being able to stay around humans to long for fear they would know.

Alice woke me in the morning even though I was pretending, she wanted to pick out my outfit. For someone being so tiny she did get her way, even in her thoughts she was determind. Sometimes I wished to be normal, not to have everybodies thoughts in my head. I put on a pale blue button up shirt and blue jeans Alice picked out then made my way downstairs for breakfast.

Morning Esme, I said as I sat down at the kitchen table. Morning Edward are you nervous, she replied putting scrabled eggs and bacon on my plate. The food made me want to cringe but I couldn't hurt Esme's feelings, swallowing it whole. A little, I said knowing it wasn't all a lie. I rode with Alice and Jasper to school,Emmit and Rosalie were too mushy for my taste.

In the hundred and ten years I been on earth not much changed with the girls still wanting to get married and have children, yeah more are working and finishing school now, but they still want the same things. It made me laugh a little. The day was a little boring, forcing myself not to keep to still. I had either Jasper or Alice in my classes sometimes both, I liked it that way. Not having to mingle was a good thing, people thought they were weird enough to keep there distant, perfect for me. All my classes went smoothly except Advance Biology, I saw Mr. Banner thinking about the seating arrangement, just my luck. Mr. Banner called my name after ms. Swan, I recognized her from the lunch room. I wanted to punch that guy for talking like that her, no one should be treated like that. I intreduced myself to this beautiful creature, in all my life I never looked at girl the way I did today. Sure I seen a lot of model like females but no one caught my eye like her, I must know her. "Hi I'm Bella" she said nervously. She must be shy, I thought. No you stupid idiot your a vampire you must not persue her school is the only place to see her. I caught her staring at me threw out the class and it made me happy. The bell rung much to quickly for my liking I wanted more time with her, we always have tomorrow I thought as I got up. I thought about Bella for the next hour until school was over. In the parking lot we heard two people arguing We all looked to see who, thats when I saw Bella arguing with that jack ass. I leaned over and asked Alice who that guy was and if he always treats Bella like that. Alice said thats Jacob Black, youngest quarter back at forks, Bella's boyfriend and yes he has treated her like that since making the football team. "But they broke up, in the cafeteria I heard them" I said as my world came crashing to reality. They always fight and break up but she takes him back, Alice said and Jasper made the comment "stupid girl". We got in the car and made our way home, I just wanted to be alone and the car went to slow. We finally made it, I jumped and ran upstairs almost too fast.

The next day was better, Bella looked happier and might I add quite hot in that sweater, letting my mind day dream. Alice knudged me a little, whispering to stop having naked thoughts about the Swan girl, then letting a little girl laugh out. I hung my head down regreting telling her that I had a crush. I spent the morning searching peoples minds for Bella, that made the day faster. We sat with Emmit and Rosalie for lunch, Rosalie was talking about an after school shopping trip with Alice, planning every store they wanted to go in, while Emmit had football and Jasper had band practice. It's time for biology and I began to smile, Hello Bella how is your day? I asked. Good she replied and I could tell she was hiding something. I few minutes later she asked "and yours?" I replied better now, knowing it was the wrong thing to say what a moron I was. Mr. Banner began to speak and I froze for a second, how could he make us do a project outside of school did he not know I was a vampire and could kill her. I could tell she was nervous to after he said outside of school project, then she turned and said I hope you don't mind if we do it at my house because I'm sort of on house arrest. She didn't seem like the trouble maker type to me, I thought then asked "are you joking". With a nervous look on her face she said "well my dad is the chief of police". No thats cool I replied reaching for my notebook and pencil and wrote my phone number down. I watched her fold it up and put it away, I was a little depressed she didn't stare at me but listened to Mr. Banner. I was on cloud nine the rest of the day.


	4. Twenty Questions

**Edward POV**

The rest of week passed by fast, it's saturday and I get to see were Bella lives today. Alice and Rosalie were talking about the latest gossip at the game last night, apparently Sam got kicked off the team for fighting with coach. I walked in the kitchen saying "you two don't have anything better to do" jokingly laughing. I asked Alice for a ride to Bella's house and she said apparently you do laughing. I shot her an upset glance, knowing my angry glare is to much for any human. Just then Rosalie said "am I missing something?" Shit I don't need them to pick on me to, I said it's for a school project sarcastically. Sure I can before my dance class, said Alice then danced her way out of the kitchen. I will get her back for that she promised not to tell, I whispered softly into air.

Are you ready, Alice scram up the stairs to me. Yeah be down in a second, I howlered back grabbing my notebook and a pen. Emmit and Rosalie were singing "Edward and Bella sitting in tree" when I came down stairs, I heard Alice telling them to shut up. I replied with, you guys she is just my lab partner, they were laughing so hard you almost couldn't catch the yeah right they said. Let's go I told Alice as I made my way for the garage. If it wouldn't look suspicious I would have ran there, it's faster. We got to Bella's house and I was nervous. Alice didn't make me feel any better when she said "go get em tiger". I just looked at her annoyed and started towards Bella's door, on the way thinking I have to get my own car.

I knocked on the door and chief Swan answered, I began with "hello Chief Swan, I'm Edward Mason Bella's lab partner". He responded with uh huh come in, in a protective fatherly way.

Bella skipped down the stairs and it almost took my breath away. She wore a grey hoodie and pair of jeans,to everyone else it wouldn't be anything special except it hugs all her curves. Inappropriate thoughts lingered in my mind, Calm down Edward. Bella began to speak "Dad I see you met Edward" and gave him a plea with her eyes. She told me to follow as we made her way towards the kitchen and so did chief Swan. He began his integration, so Edward where are you from? I'm from Chicago, I answered corporately. How old are you? Are you related to Carlise? What do your parents do? He questions began to poor out making Bella embarrassed but eager to know. I replied with 17, no, and my dad was a lawyer and mom was a teacher. Was? Chief Swan asked almost afraid. Yeah the passed away I answered fast. They both said sorry and he asked about what I wanted to be and my GPA? Bella gave him an angry look he said last ones. I said I think a lawyer like my father and grandpa was and 3.8. Chief Swan said nothing like following in your families foot steps and walked out. I turned to Bella and said ready to begin. She said yeah and we started our research.

Minutes passed and felt like hours, I broke the silence by saying I know all about the life cycle having done it already, if she wants me to explain. She looked up, laughed and pulled a report out, I read the title The life cycle of spiders by Isabella Swan. I looked at her confused, she whispered Charlie doesn't know and winked at me. I pulled a paper and wrote, what do you have in mind? We can change the title page if you want but we have to pretend to work for Charlie, she bit her bottom lip nervous of my reaction. Ok I looked up at her and wrote but you have to answer some questions about you. I hoped she would agree. She looked up and said ok then wrote as long as they aren't too personal and if I can ask some to. Bella smiled like I didn't know what I getting into.

**Bella POV**

I can't believe I offered him plagiarism for questions, I thought I'm bad but I can't go to jail for this at least. He is going along with this and what could be so interesting about me? I started to stare again and he winked at me, Oh shit this is going to be bad. He looked up at me with a smile and began to write then passed me the notebook. I giggled to myself when it said "What's your favorite color?" I picked up the pencil and wrote Purple, you? He wrote what a passionate color and blue, his next question was what kind of music I listen to. Alternative rock, what about you? I asked actually wanting to know. I like that kind to but I mainly listen to classical and passed the notebook back to me. All of sudden he said "One female may produce as many as 3,000 eggs in a series of several sacs over a period of time. Would you like to add this to our report?" Then Charlie walked in, I wondered how he knew he was about to walk in but glad Edward noticed. Charlie grabbed a beer out the fridge then went to walk out "hi dad", I said not to ignore him. Sure Edward, I said to give in the illusion to my dad. The phone rang and I jumped, they both laughed. Charlie picked up the receiver and said Swan resident, He let out a groan and asked if there wasn't anyone else, ok I'll be right there. Bella can I speak with you, Charlie said as he walked to the door. Can you finish this another time he looked at me stern. Well I have to work and its due tuesday but I'm sure what we have so for will give us a passing grade, not wanting Edward to leave yet. He looked at me and said Don't let me find out that boy left the kitchen without leaving, bye sweet heart I'll be back in a couple of hours. Is this really happening is dad leaving me home alone with a strange guy, If this is freedom I welcome it. When I heard the police cruiser start up I said no need for the notebook closing it, he smiled. So Bella how old are you? Edward asked trying to break the silence. 17 I answered watching him grow confused, I got in trouble when I was in Arizona and it messed with my school. Oh he said, glad I added that information but wasn't going to pry. Edward do you miss Chicago, I asked then tried to take it back not wanting to get too personal. Yes and no, he said I miss my parents and left it at that. Bella what do you want to be when you grow up he asked trying to change the mood. Well Edward I want to be a doctor, I said then laughed. Come on you can answer it or are you still undecided he said. I was serious but what med school would take me now, I was upset with myself for being stupid. You know you can still try Bella don't give up, Edward said with a mature voice. Yeah I said. Can I ask something personal please, I gave a pleading smile. Depends on the question ms. Swan, he said and smiled back. Tell me something no one else knows, I asked wondering. Why do you want to know, he asked quizingly. So if you start a rumor about me I have something to work with, I laughed jokingly. Well in that case I have a tattoo, he said. Now Ms. Swan your turn lets have it, he asked and there was wanting in his eyes. Wait you have a tattoo and wasn't going to show me, I acted hurt. Its a Chinese symbol nothing really but a good drunk story, he laughed it off. Oh I said and looked at the tiles on the floor, he began to left his shirt and I said hey what are you doing, in a shocking voice. I thought you wanted to see it, he said fixing his shirt back. Can I see it,wishing I hadn't said anything in the first place. Ok he lifted his shirt back up to reveal a symbol on his left upper back. What does it mean I asked as I lifted my arm up to trace it with my finger, he jumped when he realized I was going to touch him. My finger grazed his skin so fast I thought it was like ice but I wasn't sure. Edward said vampire but I thought it was free when I got it, Oh I said. Now can I see yours he asked and I looked at him confused. What, how did you know? I was puzzled. It was the way you acted normally people only act like that when they have one, he said. Blushing I lifted my hoodie to show my left side where my phoenix resided. Very cool but why did you chose the phoenix? he asked wanting to know. I took a deep breath and began, when I found out I had to move to my dads I was afraid I wouldn't get back to this city I love, I snuck out and got it. That's a better reason to get one than a drunk moment he laughed and I could see there was more he wanted to add. Go ahead spill it, I can see it in your eyes, I stood there with my hands on my hips. You sure I'm the only person to see your tattoo, he spit out fast. Yeah I'm sure, knowing he was talking about Jacob, We weren't that close and now there is only three people that know and one is the artist. I feel this is getting a little too personal and Charlie will be back soon, though our report is good enough for a A its not a worked on all day kind of report. He looked a little sad as I said goodbye, something came over me and I was sad too. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_**Edward,**_

_**I really enjoyed talking to you today, I feel like I can trust you. **_

_**Call me tonight around 10, Charlie doesn't know about the phone. My # 555-7923**_

_**~B**_

* * *

**Review Please!!!!! Sorry if they are long, I got carried away. **


	5. Call Me

**Bella POV**

I can't believe I kicked him out like that, but I couldn't have Charlie asking questions. Thoughts over came me, I was torn between wanting to talk to him and knowing I didn't want a boyfriend before I found me.

I got it! I said out loud, glad nobody was here to hear me talking to myself, we will be friends nothing more. What harm can come from that and I grabbed a pan from the cupboard. I made veggie burgers for supper, not one of Charlie's favorites but something I can eat with him. Being the only vegatarian in the house isn't easy, having to make two meals one for me and one for him, I thought.

Charlie was glad I finished my report and Edward left before he got home, that didn't stop him from asking what I was going to do about Jacob. Geez dad I can't help it if he doesn't like me now, I snarled. Bella you guys grew up together, do you really want to give that up, he said more like a demand than a question. No I will try I said like a scwolded child, but not making any promises and ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

I took much longer in the shower than normal, I let the hot water calm me down. I don't want to be friends with Jacob now, but I will try for my dad, I thought letting out a deep breath. My pj's matched for a change, I wanted to look nice if Edward called tonight. What the hell I'm wierd, yelling at myself in my thoughts. I checked to see if Charlie was sleeping, Yes! I thought smiling, and went back to my room to watch the clock.

I must have dozed off because I was woken by the vibrations my pillow made from phone scared me. It was him, my heart dropped, Hello I said still groggy from sleep. Did I wake you? I'm sorry, he appologized. No it's ok, hoping he didn't hear the plea in my voice. Sorry it's late we went out to celebrate Alice's admission letter, he was still appologizing. Admission letter? I asked confused. Oh yeah she got into ABA next year, she is quite the dancer. he said sounding happy for her. It was silent for a moment then he said, Bella where do you work? I heard you tell your dad you had to work til tuesday. Oh Pizza Palace, I said almost embarresed. Do you have a job? I asked to feel the silence. No Carlise and Esme don't allow us to work during school, he said calmly. Is it different living with them then your parents? I asked regretting getting personal. Yes my parents had an image to keep and Carlise is more laid back, Edward said hessitantly. I could kick myself for prying. Bella how long are you punished for, he asked. I guess two more months, I spat out scared. Oh I was wondering if you wanted to go to Seatle with me to a book store, but I guess I can wait. He spoke so collectively. I was a nervous wreck and studered out, w-what about the o-o-thers? They don't apreciate the classics, he replied. We talked for another two hours before I yawned from exhation. One more question and then I'll let you rest he said with a hint of sadness. Ok Shoot, I managed to mumble out. Will you have lunch with me on monday, he asked with much anticipation. Certainly I said undoubtedly. Good night Bella, he coed. Night Edward then hung up the phone.

**Edward POV**

My life hasn't been the same since that saturday at Bella's, it was on fire. We talk on the phone every night only about the small stuff, but any knowledge of her is better than nothing. I know her favorite flavor of ice cream is chocolate,band is BOYS LIKE GIRLS, book is Wuthering Heights, she loves italian food, and she is very clumsy. The last one she didn't have to mention you could see it when she walked.

Two more weeks and Bella was off her punishment, she reluctingly agreed to go to homecoming with me. That had Alice tickled pink she love Bella, With Bella eating lunch with us everyday we all became a group of friends, outcasts to others. Emmit and Rosalie were the only popular ones in our group, but that had more with her beauty and him being on the football team.

Jacob still picked on Bella, I seen how it upset her, but she stuck up for herself. So I kept my distance, how I wanted to rip out that boys tongue for his words and thoughts toward this beautiful creature.

Bella and I were best friends and I could tell we were getting closer as the days went on. For a split second I was horrorstruck by knowing I would have to leave her behind after graduation, I didn't age and she couldn't know I was a vampire. It was too dangerous.

In biology she leaned over telling me I could ask one personal question tonight, I could tell she was ok with this. I made the comment last night that we were running out of small talk maybe we should talk every other night, jokingly of course. It must have hurt her as much as me, I would spend every second with this girl if it was possible. How time passed by quickly and I wished it would slow down when she was free.

I met up with her in parking lot at 3 to bid a farewell til we talked later that night, she was with Alice and Rosalie talking about going dress shoping for homecoming. Appologizing a lot for having to wait til the week of it because Charlie said not until she off probation, hoping she wouldn't find something and stay home.

I still didn't know what she done to get arrested, I think I will ask about that tonight, I thought. Even in a rolling stone's t-shirt and stone washed jeans she looks sexy, stop having perverted thoughts I thought. She only thinks of you as a friend never a lover, that hurt I hope it didn't show too much on my face. Bella's smille lit up her face when she said "call me tonight" slightly bitting her bottom lip. I came undone after that, willing to be this girls slave for feeling her every wishes, If only she would let me.

Alice was extatic to come with me and Carlise purchase my car, she can beg all she wants when it came to vehicles I got what I wanted. She would have me driving a convertable muscle car of some sorts, nothing with the speed I need. Carlise asked what dealership first, his thoughts were full of hurt for not letting him purchase this. I couldn't let him through money away on me, especially if I were to never return again in two years. I paused for a second, then said I saw a Volvo S60R coupe online, so the vovlo dealership. Alice lowered her bottom lip in protest, I retalated with I'm not budging Alice sorry.

The ride to Port Angelas was torture, the speed humans drove liked to kill me, if it was possible. Alice was praising Bella to Carlise, she was happy that Bella will be free soon to visit us, that made Carlise unbelievably happy that someone outside the family was her friend.

People didn't understand his Daughter and he feared that she would miss certain high school experiences, the love that man had made his mind insightful to read.

It took us an hour but we finally made it, Alice danced around the car lot singing "Edward this it's pretty, wait no this one". It didn't take me long to find the S60R and it was even in a decent color, silver. Carlise found a salesman and they discussed the safety features of the car that made Carlise happy, but I was more intrested in horse power. We went inside to sign the paper work and pay for the car, I thought that man's eyes would pop out when we told him cash no financing.

Half way through signing my phone went off it was Bella, I answered right away "Hi Bells" a nick name I call her. Hey my dad's working late, so I had some extra time to talk,What's up? she said. Well I'm buying a car, I replied proud of myself. Wow I'm sorry to disturb you, she said amazed. It's ok, I'll text you a picture when I'm done, I said.

Is that Bella? Alice beamed. Yes Alice and she grabbed the phone before I could ask if she wanted to talk. I heard Alice telling Bella about my car, I was a little jelous that Alice got to talk to Bella but there is always tonight.

I hurried up and signed the papers and as soon as the keys were in my hand I ran to meet Alice. She had just hung up with Bella when I found her, hey I said can you take a picture for me. Sure she said happily, stand over here she ordered me near the car. Alice handed me back the phone and I began the text hurridly,_ Call me ~Edward _attached the picture and sent it to Bella.

**Bella POV**

The house phone rang while I took a sip of water, scaring me to the point I dropped the bottle and water splattered all over the floor. Hello I said as I mopped up the spiled water wondering who could it be.

Hi sweetheart how are you, said Renee. Mom I cheered I missed you. I missed you to baby. Your dad called and said your doing better, I'm glad we were worried for a moment then went on to tell me about Phill's,my stepdad, new job and her newiest obsesion with salsa dancing and the culture that surrounds it.

Poor Phill being subjected to all that spicy food, mom I interupted her why were you guys worried? I asked questionable. Well honey when you first moved in with your dad you started losing personality, almost like an empty shell walking around. Hollow. I heard the sadness in her voice and a tear streamed down my face. Oh mom I'm so sorry I didn't know I was hollow,please forgive me. I begged sadly. It's ok your better now, dad said it has to do with your new friends. she said calming me down.

I told her about Angela dating Ben, how Alice was a ballerina and missed understood by others, Emmit being an oversized jokester, that Rosalie and Jasper could be greek gods, my job at pizza palace, how I couldn't make things better with Jacob, and last was Edward, I told her how he was from Chicago and my lab partner. I left out how close we really were,hoping she wouldn't catch on. I was sad when it was time to say goodbye, oh how I missed my mother.

I walked slowly up the stairs to my room thinking maybe it was me and not Jacob, No stop it that doesn't justify his actions, the thought scram through my head.

My phone buzzed in my jeans, catching me off guard it was text from Edward. God he was hot even in pictures I thought then read _call me ~Edward_. I put the picture as my wallpaper and dialed his number.

Hi Bella, like my car, he asked. Whats not to like about a S60R, I said impressed. I see Alice told you what I bought, he gave off a little laugh. Actually all she said "it was silver and cute" I was laughing. I don't think I bought it for the cuteness, he laughed back. I would have bought it for the 2.5 litter, 300 horse powered turboed engine, if it was me, I said still laughing. You know about cars? he was surprised. Oh crap, I thought letting more out than I wanted. Yeah I picked some knowledge up in Arizonia, I said hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions about it. Bella can I ask a personal question now, he asked with hope I would say yes. Yeah I said scared to death about the question to come. Because I got arrested and my mom kicked me out I said embarresed. What will he think about me now, ran through my mind. Arrested he said questioning. Ugh, yeah I got caught street racing. It doesn't matter I put those times behind me, I said almost believing its what I wanted. You race cars, he said in amazement. No motorcycles I said correcting him. Can we please talk about something else, I pleaded. Sure whatever you want ms. Swan, he said and I can tell he was smiling. What did you do in Chicago for fun, I asked putting him in the hot seat for a change. Hanging out with friends going to dances, basketball games, and concerts; stuff like that, he said. Do you miss your friends, I asked. Yeah but after the fire everything changed, he sounded sad. Fire, I asked already regretting it. Umm yeah my parents died in a house fire, I can hear the pain in his voice. I'm sorry and I know how it feels to have your friends ditch you when you need them, I said on the passenger side laughing, I must have zoned off again. Debussy is a good musician I spoke trying to start a conversation. You like his music Edward asked surprised. Yeah mom would blare classical music throughout the house, trying to make us all genius I laughed out. What haven't met a lot of girls that likes classical music, I joked. Not lately, he said impressed. At that moment I wondered what kind of girls Edward dated in Chicago, why does it matter I tried to block this thought. Edward your car is amazing I gushed! _Idiot! Idiot!_ He laughed saying "wait to you see it in person" wishing he was here to embrace and tell him everything will be ok. How late will your dad be, he asked. Charlie said probably around 11, why? I asked. Well if you want I can stop by and show you my car, he asked with hope in his voice. Ok I said a little hessitant, I don't think Charlie would get mad with me going to the driveway to see a friends new car, its not like he is coming in or I'm leaving. He replied, I'll see you in 15 minutes and then hung up.

I ran to my closet to find something descent to wear, I chose a blue plaid flannel shirt, low rise boot-cut jeans (seatle wash) and black converse shoes. I got dressed and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth, hair, and put a little make-up on. I checked myself in the mirror and thought I look cute, wait why do I care what he thinks well its too late to change.

I heard him blow his horn and I ran down stairs to meet him, hoping he didn't get the wrong impression by the way I looked. I saw him smilling when I made my way to his car, so much for not giving the wrong impression. Well he asked as he pointed to the car, I like it I said approving. Like he needed my approval, I'm such an idiot.

He held the driver side door for me to check out the inside, clair de lune filled the cab I turned back to were I thought he was. Where was he I thought then a throught cleared behind me, was I in here longer than a second. He was sitting on the passenger seat saying "wait to you see it in motion" nudging me on the shoulder with his fist. Ok I said with my voice sounding like yeah right.

I thought we had plans to go to the bookstore in Seatle, his voice sound sad. I figured you went already, fed up with waiting on me I said believing it. No, I made plans with you, if you still want to go, there was hope in his question. How about this saturday during the day I have to work that night, I buzzed knowing Charlie was letting me off early for good behavior. What I thought you were grounded, his voice was excited. Charlie is letting me off friday night for good behavior, I have to work that night so it really doesn't count til saturday. Clever my dad was for chosing that. Bella, you were going to keep that news to yourself, he acted hurt. No I was going to mention something tomorrow at school besides I don't know if my dad was serious or not, I guess we will find out in three days. I mumbled out. Well let's not give him a reason to change his mind as he looked at his watch. Thanks for coming tonight, I smilled and he smilled back showing his perfect teeth and I blushed a bit. I went to reach for the door handle and almost feel out the car, I was lucky he was there to catch me. I need to stop zoning out because I could have swore he was in the passanger seat a second ago. He smelled so good, I couldn't help myself but take a whiff, I felt embarrased when he said "becareful Bella I wont always be here to catch you". He put me on my feet and said sweet dreams, I'll see you at school. Bye Edward I replied, I couldn't help but smile the rest of the night.

My dream was different tonight, Edward and I were kissing, what looked like a meadow, letting things get out of hand he went to unbutton my pants and all of sudden a giant wolf came and took Edward away leaving me there alone.

I woke up, 30 seconds before my alarm went off, panting I tried to shake the feeling thinking even my sex dreams turn into night mares. Time to get ready, I got up walked to the shower turning the hot water on all the way to calm me. I took more time in the shower than I should have but I needed to calm down, wrapping a towel around me I walked back to my room to get dressed. I grabbed white long sleeved shirt, light denim boot-cut jeans, tan uggs, and my brown leather jacket. I decided to wear my hair natural, it was naturally wavey, and I put a little make-up on. I made my way downstairs, surprised Charlie was up for being out late last night.

Morning dad I said as grabbed a pop tart and glass of orange juice. He smiled back at me and said becareful the roads are wet today and you look good. Thanks dad, I said and finished my pop tart.

On my way to school I kept thinking its good that my truck doesn't go fast are I would have killed myself on these winding roads.

When I pulled up at school Alice, Jasper, and Edward were waiting for me, I grabbed my backpack and walked towards them. Alice practically shouted "Bella your beautiful" which made me blush. Emmit walked up asking "what I missed, Bella is as red as an apple". Edward said smilling "oh nothing, just Alice screaming Bella's beautiful". If you two start making out can I film it said Emmit then retalated with I'm just joking jeez.

Where is Rosalie asked Edward, Oh she is sick today, Emmit kinda shrugged. The bell rung and we all went our seprate ways to class.


	6. Impressions

_**I don't own any rights to Twilight, but I do own every thought in my mind. ;p**_

**I decided to skip ahead to friday! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

It was nice to have Angela for girl talk, Alice was nice but couldn't keep a secret from Edward. Angela was nervous about what Ben would think about her homecoming outfit, I reasured her that it didn't matter what she wore Ben was crazy about her. We talked about Ben, Homecoming, homework, and me getting off my groundation until P.E..

On the way to the gym Angela asked what I had planed for my first full day of freedom, I spoke with out hesitation, going to Seattle with Edward to a book store. Are you and Edward dating, she asked curiously. No we are just friends,why do you ask, I giggled lightly. Oh you guys are just close and all, she said almost shocked. Just then Jacob walked up to us saying, Funny Bella likes to date dangerous freaks and walked off.

Jacob Black! I shouted What the hell gives you the right to judge and my life is none of your business anymore, thanks to you. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the bleechers, dragging me more like while I tripped from the speed he was walking. Bella don't you remember the legends of my tribe I told you, He misses every sunny day, Jacob spit out almost harshly with a little concern. It must be jelousy I thought and came back with, your just jelous. Whatever Bella! he said and then stormed off, leaving me there angry.

Angela ran up to me asking if I was ok and saying what a jerk he was. Yeah I replied, the thought of concern in his message ran through my mind. Coach made us all play volley ball, try not to kill someone I kept repeating as the ball would fly pass my head. Jessica stopped me and whispered "leave Jacob alone he is mine, got that", I just flashed a you bitch smile and went to the back to serve. Like I wasn't nervous enough, I have Jessica piss me off, ok Bella you just have to get the ball over the net. I concentrated hard on what I was doing but it still didn't stop the ball from hitting Jessica in the back of the head busting her lip on the gym floor. Coach blew his whistle ok Bella you hurt enough people come keep score, Lauren help Jessica to the nurse.

Lunch was embarrsing when Emmit and Jasper picked on me about what happened at gym class, rumor had it I did it on purpose trying to elminate compettion over Jacob, as if I thought. Alice was making plans for me to come over tuesday night for supper, my first night off. She was soo excited for me to meet her parents and Edward was too. Rosalie had wednsday planned for dress shopping, which was her and Alice's favorite thing to do. Oh don't forget we need to get an outfit for thursday night to, Rosalie said as if to remind her on our shopping trip.

What's thursday night, I asked curiously. They all gave me a confused look then Edward leaned over, Emmit's throwing a pregame bond fire at the house. Oh, the infamous parties I wasn't allowed to attend when Charlie had me on lockdown, I thought.

Bella! snap out of it, laughed Alice. Oh, umm sorry, I said and caught Edward looking worried staring out the window. Edward and I walked silently to class, I wondered what was on his mind. Instead of asking, I asked what time you want to leave tommorrow? Oh how about nine, he said taking off guard. Sure and we remained silent until the parking lot when he said see you tomorrow. I looked at his unsure face and asked if he wanted me to call him when I got off tonight, if you want and he walked to his car.

I will find out what's his problem, I don't think I did anything, my thoughts ran wild. Work went by fast, thank god for those busy nights.

I took a long hot shower, letting the water massage my aching muscles, I thought of what could be bothering Edward. I was in bed when "he must feel like we are moving too fast and he likes some other girl", I have to reasure him that all I want is a friend. My only relationship were bad and I definetly don't want to add another one to that list. My dad is happy being single maybe I'm destined to be too, the sad part of that is I'm not bothered by that, wierd.

I dialed his number before I thought about what I was going to say. "Hello Bella" Edwards said in a vevalty voice, "hi" I said awkardly. Are you ok? asked Edward, "yeah, actually I was calling to see if you were better. you seemed distant" I spoke fast, practically uncompreherible. His hearing must be perfect because he answered with no problem, "I will be fine, how was your night?". Busy, are you sure you still want to go tomorrow, I asked hoping he wouldn't change his mind. Yes I'm looking forward to it, Edward said softly. Me too, I said thinking I'm giving the wrong impresion again, hurry up fix it. How was your night, did anything fun, I asked. Good I mainly hung out in my room most of the night, he said. We chatted for an hour before saying good bye. Edward told me good night see you in the morning and I said I'm glad we are friends, sweet dreams.

I dreamt my reacuring night mare.

**Edward POV**

The morning fog left dew drops on everything in the forest,it seemed almost magically. It reminds me of the past, trips to the country side to visit my grandparents. There small farm was nice compared to the city life we lived in, what my father would call uneducated work not for the privledged. My father was very opinionated of what kind of life his only son lived, only the best schools,social groups, and girl friend/wife, he had everything picked out for me. Even though my father was strict,he was only trying to give me the best life and he did love me very much. He proved that with his untimely death. I took one last deep breath and went get ready for my trip with Bella.

Alice bardged in my room as I was about to button up my shirt revealing my white beater and outline of my chest, do you mind I said as I began buttoning my shirt. "Oh Edward I'm not going to attack you, I'm just making sure your outfit will make Bella fall in love with you" she said sarcastikly. Emmit walked up to the doorway with a cheesy smile on his face," Alice, Jasper's downstairs do you want me to tell him your attacking Edward to give you a little more time". You are soo immature she told Emmit and looked at me and said you are ok I guess not enough time to fix as she danced out the room.

That is your sister, I joked with Emmit as I made my way towards the kitchen for Esme to shove food down my throut. I stopped by Carlise's office glad he was still home, Hi sir are you busy, shoot thats not the way teenagers talk anymore. No Edward what can I do for you, Carlise replied. Just glad you are home thats all, I know it will bring much joy to everyone. I finished reading the Sherlock Holmes book you loaned me, it was entertaining, thank you. I rambled on.

Your welcome I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm excited to have the day off to spend with my family. We better make our way downstairs before Esme sends a search party, Carlise said laughing a little at his joke.

Everything smells wonderful Sweetheart, you out did yourself Carlise pratically sang as he kissed her check as she placed the last pancake on the platter. Everyone eat up Esme basically demanded as we all gathered around the breakfast table. Alice has something else in mind, Emmit joked and Alice gave him a evil glare. It confused everyone else, I tried to keep a confused look to, but Emmits mind was full of ways not to let Alice live this one down. I almost felt sorry for her, but she is tough for her size.

It was very delicious Esme, but if I don't leave I will be late I said excusing myself. Becareful honey, the cerfew is midnight, and have fun! Esme called out.

I drove faster than I should have,but I missed her. I concentrated hard not to run up to her door, taking notice of the weather was warmer then yesturday, was weird for this time of year.

Bella answered the door short after I knocked taking my breath away,she was always beautiful no matter what she wore. Especially in that ugly purple sweater that did not flatter her, the only part appealing about it was that it is off the shoulder on one side making her neck look more appealing than normal. Does she not know I'm a vampire and want to bite her more today than ever! my thoughts scram at me think of something else quick. At least her jeans showed off her curves, I smiled at my thought and said hello, you ready to go? Yes and you look nice today, she replied while turning to grab her purse from the entry table. She likes me, NO! you stupid idiot she likes your cloths. Besides it's not right to start a relationship with her if you have to leave soon never to return I argued in my head.

She looked at me funny when I held the door open for her, What? I asked. You don't have to do that, Bella said embarased. I know it's just a habit, I tried to reassure her. We talked about random stuff the whole way to Seatle, it was wonderful being able to spend time with her away from everyone else.

I found the bookstore a little disappointing but Bella bought a book, pride and prejeduce. After she paid for her book we took a stroll in a near by park, I couldn't get over how beautiful she is when she smiles. I had to practically beg her to have dinner with me, she is soo stuburn. I would be to if I was having dinner with a vampire, but only one of us knows that.


	7. Freedom

**I don't own any right to Twilight. Sorry it took me soo long to update.**

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I let him talk me into dinner, I have to work tonight and I don't know how Charlie will feel about me being gone all day. It's a little too late to worry now.

The resterant was a quiet little italian place, it was really romantic with candels on the tables and everything. I ordered the first thing I saw without meat and Edward ordered the same, I wonder if he was just doing it to be nice. A part of this felt wrong it was more like a date then friends having something to eat together. I decided to break our awkard silence with "so you think Alice is upset she couldn't come with us?". He replied with "I don't think so, she had picnic planned with Jasper" followed by a little wink. Why did he have to be so unbelievable beautiful, it's hard enough to rein my thoughts in.

Our waitress returned with our food and eye flirting bad at Edward, I felt like getting up and punching her but I stopped myself knowing that would raise a lot of questions. Edward must have thought something was funny because when she left a smirk escaped his perfect lips.

What's so funny? I asked hoping he didn't like that slut. "She has a vivid imaginantion" giving off another smirk before catching himself. You can read minds? I asked quizingly. His eyes never left the table when he said, NO! You can see it on her face. I wasn't buying it for one moment and he could tell. It's ok, it doesn't bother me at all. I think it's kinda cool. So how does it work? Is it everybody at once or just one at a time? Wait! Do you read my mind? I asked with brightest checks ever. _Oh God, he knows about my sexual thoughts about him. I bet he makes fun of me. _ Umm.. Well all at once and I can't read your mind. Your the only one I came across that has ever shielded me. I couldn't tell if it aggravated him or made him happy. _Phew!_ Is there something wrong with me? I asked hoping I wasn't stupid like everyone in Jake's group thought. Bella, I'm the freak and your worried there is something wrong with you. He is soo cute when he trys to contain his laughter and you know I have to blush for everything.

Well enough about my abilities can I ask something personal,Edward asked with puppy dog eyes. I replied maybe, scared to death on what he was going to ask. Why did you let Jacob talk to you that way? He looked into my eyes when he said that and I felt like as long as he was around I would be safe. Umm, I guess I like the guy he was before he let his popularity go to his head. It's like in front of people he was mean and he would come a visit and he was this kind, goofy guy I use to know. He nodded with a since of understanding.

Our ride back to forks mainly consisted of light chatter. Really Edward was appologizing for what Alice has planned for our shopping trip. Does the Cullens know about your talent, I asked hoping I wasn't getting to personal. No, I really try to keep it a secret. Afraid the circus would come after me if I told, He said with a wink and belly laugh that I soon followed. When we calmed down I told Edward "I'm glad I get to be involved in another secret." He flashed a million dollar smile and replied with "I'm glad we are friends" as he pulled into the driveway. We said our goodbyes and even opening my door with my protests. Edward kissed my check and told me to be safe as he got back in his car and drove off while I stood there in shock.

Work passed unbelievably fast for a change. What felt like no time I was back home drifting to dreamland or what you can call my reaccuring nightmare.

**Please review! I also want to say those of ya'll that is following my story, You guys rock!!**


	8. Authors notes

**Sorry about not updating soon, but I got a case of writers block. It might be a little while longer til the next chapter is up. **

**If anybody would like to offer there oppinion on what they would like to see added to my story, I might surprise you guys and put it in the mix. You can review or PM me. **_**"I would love to know whats on your guy's mind"**_

**Much Love to all my readers, you guys rock!**

**~Jolie B.~**


	9. Wishes

**I don't own twilight, but wish I did. :}**

**EPOV**

I opened the door amazed at how breathtaking Bella looked in a simple sweater dress. Hi, she said a bit nervously. Don't be nervous Bella, everyone is excited to have you here. Her blush makes me wish I wasn't made of stone and cold as ice, so I can kiss her check without causing her to shiver. _Look at me I sound like a sissy, get yourself together man! _ Follow me I said everyone is gathering in the dining room. Bella stopped me before we made it into the dining room and asked, Is there anything I shouldn't do or say? Hmm let me think, watch out for Emmit he might eat off your plate. Giving a lite chuckle we walked in together and Alice scram Bella! and ran toward us.

**Ohmygod!youlooksopretty!Ican'tbelieveyourhere!inmyhouse!youhavetositnearme!**,Alice sang pulling Bella to the empty seat beside her. Bella just laughed as Alice intruduced her. I took my seat on the other side of Bella as Esme tried to quiet everyone down to start serving dinner.

Carlise was the first to break the silence after Esme scolleded Emmit for hoging the potatoes. So Bella how do you like school and do you have plans for after.

Well, Bella said nervously as she stared at her plate the whole time she spoke, school is good and I had plans but I don't think I will be able to go through with them now.

Oh why so my dear? Carlise said curious as to what she might say. Because I failed and I don't think I will be able to get in program I want to be in because of it, she said still looking at her plate.

You might not get in the program right away but just be patient and you will get in, you seem like a bright girl. What was it that you wanted to major in? said Carlise looking over to glance at Esme with a loving look.

I want to be a doctor that specializes in pediatrics, Bella said not looking at her plate this time but at Carlise.

Wow that is an excellent field to study in and your are quite lucky the best school for that is in Seatle. Very lucky to have support close by. I just wish Alice and Edward wouldn't have to go so far away to study, but you have to follow your dreams even if it takes you across the country. He gave Esme another loving smile as he said that.

Esme practicly demanded Bella not to give up on her dream and offered to help her get summer croases to catch up to her right grade. Bella agreed reluctingly but Esme is quite convincing.

I now know where Alice gets it from.

Alice was calmer than usual, just sitting back tickled pink that her best friend was getting along so well with her family. Dinner was a sucess and Bella offered to help clean up, so I ducked out the back to get some fresh air. Esme and Carlise were remebering the past and I found it hard to act happy, when I heard how hard they had it.

Bella found me sitting in a tree looking up at the sky, "Are you part monkey" she jokingly said. _If only you knew what I was._ No why do you ask? Well how did you get up there, she giggled as she asked. Oh I used the old wooden ladder back there, I said mockingly as I pointed toward the back of the tree. Oh and she blushed in embrasment.

How beautiful this creature is and she doesnt even know it. "Will you catch me if I fall Edward" she asked as she made her way up the tree. Always Bella I said a little to lovey which made her confused. Did they build the ladder and get to tired to finish the rest, Bella asked waving her hand at the branch we sat on. Well, I began, there use to be a huge tree house right were we sit but Esme had it torn down a year or two ago. This had Bella curious and it was written all over her face. You see Esme caught Emmit and Roselie up here doing inapropriate things and had the thing torn down. Hince the wood for the bonefire. I laughed jokingly as I said it. Oh she said blushing.

We sat quiet for awhile before I broke the silence. Are you nervous about the bond fire? A little she replied "I'm scared that they will mess with me." Dont be I replied. Thats like wishing on a star Edward besides its getting late and I had a good time, good night. She kissed my cheek and began climbing down the ladder. Oh how this girl will be the death of me.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will try to start on the next one soon. Please review I would really like to know what you guys think!**


	10. little black dress

**Twilight belongs to S.M. ...Not me!**

**Bella POV**

Alice No More! I tried on 50 different dresses already...please pick one already. Darn that girl is persistent, she not only talked me into picking out the outfits but also doing my hair and makeup for each day. Ugh! Kill me now! I'm the type of girl that sees an outfit find my size and move on. I know what looks good on me enough not to be embarrased.

Sshhh...and try these on! said Alice throwing another stack over the door. Ok but the "One" better be in here. I said cocky sticking my tongue at the end. Just then Rose came out modeling her sexy, barely there dress.

OMG! Rose you look amazing! I wish I had legs like yours! said a hyper Alice.

Emmit is going to love me in this dress but he might have a little trouble later. said Roselie with a flirty wink as she went back in the room to change.

Rose you skank! If your not careful you are going to wind up on that teen pregnant show. Alice declared grossed out.

Umm..Alice what is this. I was terrified of this strapless almost shear dress. Just try it on, thats the one I think will look the best on. Alice was begging.

Umm how about no! Charlie would kill me and this isnt the kind of dress for Fork's rainy weather. The real reason I would never be able to hide my tattoo and it was freaking me out. Alice I love ya girl but I just got off of my punishment and I kinda don't want to go back.

Fine Bella try on the blue one and come out here already, I didnt realize you were that shy. Complained Alice. I had to hand it to the girl she was good. This dress covered enough to hide my phoenix and still look a little sexy. Wow was all the girls could say when I stepped out, I know huh.

Can we go now Alice I'm tired, I sounded like a whinny toddler but I didnt care. Geez Bella I didnt realize how attached you are to Edward, it's just an afternoon, even Roselie can contain herself. We were all practically hysterical after that one.

I texted Edward just outside of Seatle but I never got a reply. It was really strange how much that sadden me, I need to chill out! I'm falling for him and we both have plans to go to collage far away from each other. Come to think about it we never have discussed how we were going to stay in touch after high school.

Bella! Earth to Bella! I heard waken me from my train of thought. There you are! said Alice. This is a girls day out and you are supposed to have a great time whether you like it or not! Alice sounded so serious and I just couldn't help but laugh at her, in fact we all started laughing .

The rest of the ride back was intresting, we sang every pop song on the radio as loud as we could and gossiped like little old ladies in a beauty parlor. It was fun and I'm even getting used to Alice's bossy ways.

Charlie approved of my dress and said that he was going over to a friends for dinner and invited me to come along. I denied saying I was tired after shopping all day. I fell asleep wondering why I haven't heard from Edward all day.

I had the worst nightmare ever if thats what you call it. "We were in a meadow like all the others but instead of a wolf dragging him away from me during our make out session. Edward stops kissing me abruptly and says I can't do this anymore, we have no future and walks away. I scram out "Edward NO please don't leave me" out steps the wolf who looks at me and him with a confused look while Edward walks away. The wolf begins to walk closer to me and I woke up panting. Just the way to start my day!

**Sorry it toke me awhile to update, I'm having trouble getting in the mood to write. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Plz review I would love some feed back!**


End file.
